InuYasha Funnehz
by CelticSong
Summary: Random funny InuYasha things.It was fun writing and hopefully you'll think it's fun reading.I'm open to any suggestions to improve my work
1. Meet The Physcos

Kagome: W-Where are we?

Me: MusicDa da da-da!!It's ok now I'm here!!poofs in

Inuyasha: Who are you and why are we here?

Me: Because I summoned you..duh..rolls eyes

Inuyasha: glares Is this another of those stupid interviewing story things people keep dragging us into??

Me: Maaybee...

Shippo poofs in

Me: Hi Shippo!!!Ohhh your sooooo cute!!pinches cheeks

Shippo: AHhhhhhhh freaky lady!!!runs and jumps on Inu's head

Me: Ohh Shippo... dangles chocolate bar

Inuyasha and Kagome: NOO!!!!!!...

Shippo starts bouncing off the walls and furniture

Shippo: CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE!!!!

Shippo runs up and grabs chocolate bar then scrambles onto Inu's head and eats like a squirrel

Inuyasha: very annoyedDo I look like a damned tree!?!?

Shippo: Yes!!I'm glad we reached an understanding!goes back to eating the chocolate bar rapidly

Me: falls on floor laughing

Random Critic Person appears in window: BOOOOO!!!!!YOU SUCK!!BOOOOO!!!!!

Me: WarninglyDon't make me call Annie...Evil glint in eye

Random Critic: Who's Tha--?

Me: ANNIE!!!!!!!!!!!

Random Critic: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Annie falls on him

Annie: Thanks Critic you broke my fall!!!

Critic falls out the window

Me: ChuckleI warned him..

Annie: Hahaha...Hey where's Miroku?

All: NOOOOO!

Miroku crashes through ceiling

Miroku: See's Annie gets on one knee and kisses Annie's handGood evening my lady would you kindly do me the honor of bearing my ch--?

Annie: Slaps him before he can finish

Miroku: So was that a "no"?

Annie: SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Demon slayer poofs in

Sango: Lemme guess Miroku has once again asked a girl to bear his child?

All: MMMMHHHHMMMMMMM

Sango: sighs drags Miroku away by his ear

Miroku: OW OW OW OW!!!

Me: I think we need some more entertainment in here..

Annie: Yep we do.

Me: Sesshoumaru,Jaken,Rin get in here!

Seshy,Rin,and Jaken poof in

Sesshoumaru stares at me intently..

Sesshoumaru: coolly Who are you and why am I here?

Me: gushesBecause I love you!And I took a test saying your most like me and are my inuyasha boyfriend

Jaken: My Lord surely you can't tolerate this insolen--!!

Me: Ah-Uh get in here you two headed beast you!!

Ah-Uh falls through ceiling landing on Jaken

Me and Annie: Hahahahahahahah

Jaken: muffledGet this stupid beast off me!!!!

Rin: gigglesC'mon Ah-Uh get off poor Master Jaken

Me: Heh..Where'd Sango go?

Sango: I'm here.I tied Miroku to that chair

Me and Annie: stifled laugh

Me: Where is Kirara?

Kirara: MEW!See's Ah-Uh turns into demon hisses

Ah-Uh: snorts in distain

Sesshoumaru: I don't think it was a good idea bringing them together..

Inuyasha: Yeah well what do you know!?

Sesshoumaru: Heh..More than you ever could _little_ half-brother.

Inuyasha: Hmph

Kagome: Both of you cut it out!

Sesshoumaru: raises a single eyebrow

Inuyasha: Shuddap

Kagome: glares turns away arms across chestSit boy.

Inuyasha slams face first into the floor

Kagome: Hmph walks off nose in the air

Jaken: Haha puny half-breed got floor?

Me: Heh..

Inuyasha : lifts face up as the spell dimsYou think this is funny!?!?!

Me: Well you did kinda just get your face slammed into the floor so..yup

Inuyasha growls

Sesshoumaru: chucklesI guess this wench isnt half bad

Me: Thank you!Can I touch your fluffy thingeh?

Sesshoumaru: No.

Me: Aw..Pwease...?

Sesshoumaru: Ok fine..

Me: Really?

Jaken: My Lord!!Really you shou--

Sesshoumaru: interupting Jaken No.

Me: pout

Annie: Haha..

Me: sticks out tongue at Annie

Rin: Hehe you guys are funny.

Annie and Me: Thank you!

Random Critic: BOOOO!!YOU GUYS STILL SUCK!!!

Kirara: growl

Critic: AHH falls outta window again

All: Ouch..

Naraku crashes through wall

All: EWW go away noone likes you!!

Naraku: Why you little...

Me: throws pie and hits Naraku in face cutting him off

Annie: HAHA!!PIE FIGHT!!!

Outta nowhere a million pies appear

Shippo: SUGAR!!!!!!!!!starts eating the pies

Me and Annie: starts throwing pies everywhere hitting Miroku and tipping his chair over

After pies clear...

Miroku: lifts head upCan I get up now?

All: NO!

Miroku: put head back down ok..

Me: looks around to see Seshy,Inu,Kagome,Sango and Naraku covered in random pie fillings with Kirara and Ah-Uh licking at the remains of the pie dishes,Shippo laying on his back groaning because he ate to much and Rin and Jaken hiding behind a desk

Me and Annie: falls on floor laughing soo hard


	2. Kikyo?

Annie: So Sess...Can I touch your fluffy thingeh?

Sesshoumaru: I SAID NO!

Annie: Techinically you only said no to Britt ..not me..

Sesshoumaru: NO TO EVERYONE!!!NOONE CAN TOUCH MY FUFFY THINGEH!!!

Annie: ...Aww...

Me: It's ok Seshy I'll hold you

Sesshoumaru glares but lets me hug him

Annie: I know there there..-pats Sesshoumaru on back-

Annie and Me: -reaches slowly to touch the fluffy...-

Sesshoumaru: Stop!

Annie: SORRY!

Me: -hangs head- Damn..So close.

Everyone comes back from cleaning up

Me: So Seshy whats your Fluffy made of anyway?

Sesshoumaru: I honestly don't know...

Jaken: -running towards Sesshoumaru- My Lord you---!

Annie: -kicks him as he runs past-

Jaken: AHH -trips and falls down the well screams getting faint-

Everyone: Wow...

Critic: HAHA stupid toad thingeh fell down the well...

Annie: Technically he was kicked...

Critic: Stop with your "technically"!!!

Annie: Why?

Critic: ...I don't know ..But your a phony!!

Me: Yes I know I'm a phony...

Annie: There's still a pie left...

Critic: -pales-

Me: Forget the pie.What I wanna know is how the critic keeps coming back..and why there is a well in the middle of the floor...

Everyone: ..yeh...

Critic: ...Duh the fire escape...and I don't know..

Jaken appears at the top of the well

Annie: -runs up grabs staff then pushes Jaken back down the well-

Jaken: AHHHH -grows faint-

Annie: -starts beating Critic with staff-

Critic: OW OW MOMMY OW OW OW!!!

Justin falls through the roof

Critic: -stops screaming and blocking for a second- How did he do th--?

Annie: -WHACK-

Critic: -falls- AHHH

Justin: ..The hell...

Me: Hi!Welcome to my Randomness

Justin: Uh..That's..nice..?

Annie: HI!

Me: Oh yeh.. Justin everyone...Everyone Justin

Everyone: Hi

Justin: Uh Hey...-pulls me aside- What the hell is going on...?

Me: To be perfectly honest I have no clue...

Me: -Hears screaming turns around- What was that..?

Annie: ..Um Naraku..

Me: Stop kicking people down the well!!

Annie: But it's fun!!

Me: Well stop ..Ok fine only Jaken and Naraku...

Annie: YAY!!! -kicks Jaken back down well-

Jaken: AHHH -fades-

Justin: This is bullshit..

Me: I know isn't it great?

Justin: No.

Me: Aw..

Justin: Now why am I here?

Annie: Well you were poofed in..duh

Justin: Ugh

Sesshoumaru: I,Sesshoumaru, am very confused..

Miroku: -whining- Can I get up now...?

Everyone: NO!!

Miroku: -still whining- But all the blood is rushing to my head..

Everyone: Deal with it!!

Miroku: Please...

Me: Ok

Miroku: -hopeful- Really..?

Me: Of course not you perverted monk!!

Miroku: Aw c'mon!!So I ask if a girl would bear my ch--

Gets cut off by screaming

Annie: Whoops..

Me: Ugh who just got kicked down the well..?

Annie: Uh...Inuyasha...

Me: Oh joy..

Annie: -nervously- heh...

Me: Can this get any worst?

Kirara and Ah-Uh start fighting

Me: Apparently it can..-Grabs a hose and starts spraying water-

Kirara: HISS -goes back into a kitten and jumps into Sango's arms-

Ah-Uh: -snort-

Me:Ew something stinks..

Jaken: Uh..I crapped myself

Me: EWWW get outta here -poofs Jaken away-

Everyone: Gross.

Inuyasha appears at the top of the well dripping wet and very annoyed

Kagome: You a little wet Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: SHUDDAP!!

Me and Annie: -stifled laughs-

Inuyasha: IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!

Sesshoumaru: Oh but it is half breed

Rin: -peeks around desk- Is it safe to come out yet?

Shippo: IM HYPER! -starts bouncing off the walls and furniture again-

Me: Shippo..calm down

Shippo: -turns into balloon- WEEEEEE!!!!

Kikyo crashes through the ceiling

Annie: This can't end well...

Me: You guys know we have a door..right?

Everyone: -looks toward doorway- Oh..

Me: -slaps forehead- Why is Kikyo here..?

Kikyo: I wanna know the same thing...

Me: Hmm..-scratches head-...


End file.
